1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to test equipment of engine motoring which forcibly operates an internal combustion engine by an electrical motor, and in particular, to test equipment of engine motoring which automatically conducts a test to detect the presence or absence of a defect, etc., in an assembled engine in a final process of a line for automatically assembling an engine.
2. Background Art
As conventional equipment for testing an internal combustion engine by means of motoring, there is known equipment that detects an actuating state of an intake valve and an exhaust valve and the presence or absence of a piston ring by measuring intake and exhaust pressures while rotating an engine fixed at a predetermined position at a low number of rotations (for example, 10 rpm through 20 rpm) upon coupling an electrical motor to the engine, equipment that detects an attaching state of parts assembled in a lubricating oil path by measuring the oil pressure of lubricating oil, and equipment that detects whether cutting swarf, etc., is caught in sliding portions such as a portion between a crank shaft and a bearing by measuring torque fluctuations (for example, Japanese Patent Publications No. 2865574, No. 2996080, and No. 2883117).
However, in the conventional test equipment, it is possible that a part of the assembled engines is extracted and set at an exclusive test location and tested by motoring, but, in an automatic production line in which engines are automatically assembled, it is difficult to conduct the motoring test for all engines.
In addition, in the conventional test equipment, the motoring speed is a number of rotations (several tens of rpm) extremely slower than the number of rotations (several hundreds through several thousands of rpm) of the actual combustion operation, so that an error easily occurs in a pressure value obtained in, for example, measurement of an intake pressure or an exhaust pressure, and it is difficult to detect information that reflects a state of an actual operating combustion engine.
Furthermore, in the conventional test equipment, partial operating state quantities of an engine are measured, so that it is difficult to totally evaluate the state of the engine based on various operating state quantities of an engine such as torque fluctuations, lubricating oil pressure, lubricating oil temperature, intake pressure, exhaust pressure, ignition timing, vibration level, and noise level.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the circumstances of the conventional techniques, and an object thereof is to provide test equipment of engine motoring which can simultaneously measure various operating state quantities when testing an engine by motoring, and in particular, can automatically conduct a test with high accuracy for all engines in an automatic engine assembly line.